


You Got A Little Something Just...

by sweettears90



Series: All Grown Up [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, baking is sexy, everything is awkward, its awkward, until your parents come back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettears90/pseuds/sweettears90
Summary: Frosting has never been sexier, and Adrien and Marinette have never been more embarrassed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little surprised after I put up the first story on how many people expressed an interest in baker!Adrien. I had been playing around with this idea for a while before that, but here it is!  
> This will also probably not be the first time that we see the frosting come into play, either! ;)

Marinette and Adrien were working in silence, side by side in the kitchen of the bakery. They were frosting a big order of cupcakes. Tom and Sabine were on a delivery, and would probably be back soon.

Adrien found some comfort in how rhythmic that frosting was. He’d squeeze the bag and the frosting would come out. And he’d move the cupcake in a way to make the frosting look so very beautiful. Never had he ever considered that he’d be able to create something that, not only looked amazing, but tasted amazing, too.

“Hey, Marinette,” Adrien said slowly as he put the finished cupcake down in the box.

“Yeah?” she said as she looked up at him.

“You got a little something just…” Adrien said. He reached up and smeared chocolate frosting all over her nose.

“Adrien!” Marinette gasped out as she looked between the frosting on her nose and Adrien. A wicked smirk spread over her face as she put the cupcake down, but not the piping bag. “Well…” She squeezed vanilla frosting out onto her fingers. “You’ve got a little something…” She smeared the frosting down Adrien’s jaw.

“Oh, it is on,” he said with a matching smirk as he pulled the frosting off with his fingers. He then grabbed Marinette’s arm as she tried to escape, and rubbed his frosting-covered fingers over her mouth.

Marinette bit at his fingers playfully before she broke free from Adrien’s hold. She smeared more frosting over Adrien’s face.

In a heartbeat, the two of them crashed onto the only table in the kitchen that currently wasn’t hosting five thousand cupcakes, their lips locked together. Adrien pulled away from her and licked frosting off from Marinette’s upper lip. She turned his face and started to lick the frosting off from his cheek.

Adrien cupped her cheek and brought his lips back to hers. Marinette groaned into his kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He easily lifted her and put her on the table, and she was quick to wrap her legs around his waist.

His hand slid up the back of her shirt, working around the strings of her apron. His fingers danced up her ribs before-

“MARINETTE! ADRIEN!” Tom boomed out.

“Oh shit!” the lovers said in near unison. Adrien scrambled quickly away from Marinette, who jumped off the table and worked to right her clothes.

“We have such a huge order of cupcakes to fill! This is no time to be fooling around!” Tom scolded them. He tossed his daughter a dish rag. “Get yourselves cleaned up! And use cold water, too!”

With matching looks of terror and embarrassment on their faces, Marinette and Adrien walked over to the sink. They helped the other clean the frosting off.

“I’ve never been so embarrassed in my life,” Marinette groaned into her hands.

Behind them, at the table, Sabine and Tom had picked up the piping bags and had started to work on the cupcakes. “Do you remember when that was us? Having frosting fights that lead to passionate sex in the bakery?” Sabine whispered to her husband.

“Times might have changed, but some things never will,” Tom said with a fond smile. He put a dollop of vanilla frosting on Sabine’s nose. She wiped it off with a smile of her own.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not proof read, so please let me know if you spotted any errors so that I might fix them!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please take a moment to leave kudos and/or a review! They really make my day!


End file.
